


Birds of a Feather

by iBlackCherryi



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Pack Wars, Smut, Wendigo Wells, Werewolf Bellamy, Werewolf Lincoln, Werewolf Monty, Werewolf Murphy, Werewolf Octavia, Witch Raven, Witch Werewolf Hybrid, not explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlackCherryi/pseuds/iBlackCherryi
Summary: “You know what they say, Birds of a Feather tend to Flock Together,” Monty put his hand over his heart before taking a piece of pizza and digging in.“Uh, sorry dude, we’re wolves…” Murphy countered, causing everyone to laugh until Raven quipped.“Not all of us!”“Shut your witch ass up!”





	1. Chapter 1

She has never seen this man this hot in her life. Her mouth started watering as he sat next to Octavia, shirtless. He seemed uncomfortable here, in this crowd. But damn did he make all the girls do a double take. He took one look up at the sky then down, locking eyes with Clarke.

Clarke cleared her throat, nibbling on her lip before her boyfriend stepped in front of her with her cup full of vodka and coke. She smiled up at him taking the red cup from him. “Thanks, babe…” she whispered, looking back to the boy who seemed to take over her mind only to find him walking around the pool.

Finn kissed her cheek before she saw his eyes wonder else place. She knew her boyfriend was looking at other girls. She knew that he wasn’t in love with her. He was only living up to expectations of everyone around them. She was Cheer Captain and he was on the football team. But she was devoted to him. She got a bit hurt anytime his eyes caught a pretty girl.

Despite this, she never flirted with other guys or girls for that matter. Yes, she thought some people were hot, like the guy who was downing a bottle of jack at the moment, but she never thought of actually doing something. Finn, on the other hand, would abandon her to go talk to pretty girl he had set his sights on. She never said anything though. She didn’t want to lose him.

Clarke was swishing her drink around in her cup, sighing before she felt Finn get up and leave her. This is why she hated parties. She would be alone for an hour or two while Finn was chatting with his jock friends. It got really boring for a while, but she wasn’t a people person, never liked to socialize. (Don’t ask why she’s cheer captain) Thank god she only had a month left of her Senior year, then she could go to college and forget all of these people

She felt the chair dip heavily. It was way too much of a dip to think it was Finn. So she looked over, confused to see the man she saw earlier. He took the cup from her hands, downing the rest of her drink. She rolled her eyes as she watched his adams-apple bob from drinking.

“Can I help you, Blake?”

Bellamy Blake. He was the schools legendary _‘Bad Boy’_. Even now that he doesn’t go to school here. He’s in his Sophmore year of college for high school education. He’s Mr. Kane’s TA and Clarke hates that she has to have that class to graduate. It’s a boring class but the teacher is great. World History.

She (properly) got to know the Blake’s when she was paired up with Octavia in Chemistry, something that she does not excel in without studying, and they became instant friends. Well after she warned her that Finn was hers. At the time, Finn was just a random guy on the bench that took an interest in Clarke. (Clarke was already at the top though, her mother being an Alumni and Cheer Coach.) During the course of the project, Bellamy helped them with it. And she has seen a side to him that she had a feeling no one except his loved ones seen.

He gave a chuckle, laying back on the lawn chair, his feet behind her back now. “Nah Princess, but if I’m here with you those girls will leave me alone,” he said, pointing to the said group of girls that were scowling at her.

“You do realize that I have a boyfriend and they know that,” she explained turning to put her feet in the chair, next to his face. He grunted before sitting up in the chair. Of course, he knew. He called her Princess for a reason.

He shrugged, cracking his knuckles, “Mhmm, see you in the hall all the time. But you do realize that he's over there flirting up my sister,” he pointed across the pool to the brunette and her boyfriend. Her heart almost stopped as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, to which Octavia smacked him. Octavia looked to Clarke with guilty eyes.

Even though Octavia had dibs on him first, she had set them up. She pushed Clarke to ask him out. But now, she tells her to dump him. Finn treats her like leftovers. Not like a Princess as Bellamy always calls her.

Clarke had seen enough. She stood, walking out of the open gate and into the woods. She felt the tears rush down her face as she walked away from the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a little too short. Double update though. Tell me whacha think!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy felt guilty but even angrier at Finn for trying to get with his sister. So, when he saw Finn heading to the gate to run after his girlfriend, he threw a punch. Maybe it was because he had a bit to drink. Maybe it was because Clarke (he never calls Clarke “Princess” when he’s thinking about her) really didn’t need to see him at the moment. But before he knew it, Bellamy was on top of Finn, growling as he threw punches into the assholes face. His eyes shined blue, knowing no one could see them.

He was dragged off of Finn by one of his pack-mates and a random kid, whom he recognized as Wells Jaha, Clarke’s childhood friend. Murphy spoke into Bellamy’s ear, trying to calm him down. Soon enough, his eyes went back to his normal brown eyes.

“What the fuck, Blake?!” Finn called, getting helped up by the dark-skinned guy that owned the house. Finn was a fucking idiot. Maybe he took to many sacks to the head. “Wells, kick him out!”

Wells seemed angrier at Finn than at Bellamy. He knew that Wells had been watching Finn flirt with all the other girls at the party. He knew that Clarke would bottle up her feelings and snap at her friends (it happened to Octavia once before) when they ask if she's okay. He knew that the younger Jaha wanted to beat Finn's ass like Bellamy just did.

So Bellamy answered for him.

“Murph, make sure Octavia gets home, safely and alone,” he barked. Murphy nodded, patting his back before making his way over to his sister.

Bellamy pushed passed the two, heading to cool off by running through the woods. It always comforted him. Once he thought he was out of sight, he began to shift, getting on all fours, letting his now paws cut into the ground.

He rolled his neck, doing a wolf equivalent to a sigh. Being a wolf always calmed him, it made him seem stronger than he was as a human. Bellamy enjoyed the feel of the dirt under his paws as he ran through the woods.

He halted to a stop when he heard sniffles. He looked around for the girl he knew was in the woods. Even though he knew it was a risky move, he shifted back to a human so he could confront her easily.

His instinct proved right. She saw him. Her mouth agape but she wasn’t screaming like he thought she would. She was just shocked. So he hurried to her, covering her mouth before she could scream.

His actions seemed to pull her out of her shock and she pulled him over her shoulder, throwing him on the ground. She let out a huff, looking down at him. “I don’t know what you are, or who you think you are, but you sure as hell aren’t going to touch me like that.” She panted, her eyes narrowing at him before she finally registered who it was and that he was wearing nothing but spandex underwear. “What the hell, Bellamy!”

He looked up from his spot on the ground and seen her face completely red. He chuckled, leaning up on his elbows, cracking his neck. “What do you mean ‘ _what the hell’?_ Just because you can see the outline of my dick, you’re gonna get all shy on me?” he smirked, looking up with his mischievous eyes.

Clarke glared at him, her face still beet red, and kicked him in the side. He grunted before sitting up. It wasn’t like he could cover up. His swim trunks were back at the entrance to the forest.

“I mean, ‘ _what the hell’_ because of you just transf- shifted right back into a human! From a wolf!!” she said in a loud and demanding voice that he oh so loved to think about. “What are you… a Werewolf!”

He chuckled going with his favorite reply to that statement. “I prefer lycanthrope,” he sent her a teasing smirk, looking up through his lashes to see her blush finally fading down. She was either ignoring that he was half-naked in front of her or she was distracting herself with his words.

He watched as her face contorted in confusion before rolling her eyes. “Really, you choose now to make a Greek History quote?” His eyes dazzled in amazement for a few seconds before he averted his gaze. He knew she would get it. “Okay, it's getting chilly. Where are your clothes?” she asked gathering her stuff.

It was now that he noticed that her eyes were puffy red and her nose had a pink tint to it. Right. She had been crying. That’s why he shifted back. It almost distracted him enough to forget that she had seen him shift back. So he was confused. Why was she so calm about this?

“Wait, no questions?” he stood and accepted her coat that she gave him.

She looked over and bit her questions. “I have many but you’ll get a cold if you’re out here too long.”

Bellamy frowned and wrapped the coat around his waist. “I’m confused, Clarke. Why are you caring for me now that you know I’m this monster?”

As soon as the word left Bellamy mouth, her palm connected with his cheek. A loud slap echoed through the woods, followed by her heavy panting. She seemed as shocked as he was when she realized that she slapped him. But she recovered quickly and stood, confident again, “I don’t care what you are, Bellamy Blake, but you aren’t a monster. An asshole, but not a monster.”

 

After walking to where he stored his trunks, Clarke began the questions as they made their way back to Wells’ house. And he answered vaguely. He didn’t say anything about her sister or Murphy’s for that matter. That was their secret to tell her. She seemed to get most of her questions from ‘Teen Wolf’, which he was annoyed with. ‘Teen Wolf’ was nothing like the real thing. It was more like the movie ‘Werewolf’.

She slowed her questions into more personal ones, asking him if he trusted her with this secret, or if he was in any kind of danger. Of course, he was questioning Clarke's trust, but he didn’t think she would gather pitchforks and everyone in town to kill him and his pack.

“Clarke, I think you’ll do what you think is best… That’s what I think. If you tell people, yeah I’ll be mad, but I know you thought it was for the best.” He placed his hands on her shoulders as they were just outside of the Jaha’s Backgate. “Because that’s what you always do Clarke.”

Clarke’s eyes sparkled at him for a second and he didn’t think anything in the world could be more beautiful. He knew that his eyes swirled with blue for a second because she gaped and took his face in her hands, admiring his eyes. It was a weird position and weird to think about but she was close to him and he couldn’t think straight. He was so close.

“You get blue eyes!” She looked like a kid in a candy store. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he stepped away from her to calm himself down. She was truly a Princess. “No! They're pretty!” she pouted.

“I can’t turn them on by will, Princess,” he winked before pushing her through the gates.

It was there he saw something that angered him to no ends. Finn was making out someone else. A girl that was trying to get with him earlier in the night. He growled in his direction and he noticed his pack looking over to him with angry eyes. He had almost beat the shit out of Finn earlier, he didn’t need to do it again. Clarke had noticed too, turning to face him with a frown.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking up to see his angry blue eyes. His gaze switched to hers before shaking his curls. She frowned, “okay… I’m going to get my things then can you take me home?”

He nodded curtly to her and leaned against the gate. Of course, his presence (and Clarke’s disappearance) made girls notice him. They flocked to him the way birds do when their migrating. It was honestly annoying and flattering at the same time.

The flock of groupies around him gained the attention of one ungrateful motherfucker. He pushed his way through the girls to shove Bellamy back. “What the fuck are you doing here?!” he spat, the groupie dispersing at the sign of a fight.

Bellamy grumbled, rolling his eyes at the younger boy. “Don’t touch me,” he spat, pushing him away from him. “I’m here so Clarke can get her things so she doesn’t have to be around you again.”

That ruffled his feathers. He swung his arm around, trying to connect his fist with Bellamy’s head. Bellamy pulled his arm back, restraining him, containing his anger because he knew Clarke was here. He wanted to prove Clarke’s words to himself. She believed he wasn’t a monster, why couldn’t he?

“You motherfucker,” Finn spat as Bellamy pushed him away. Octavia and the rest of his pack had gathered around the fight. They were all shocked, to say the least. Bellamy hadn’t already punched him into the ground?

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair, looking around for Clarke. He didn’t know if he would be able to hold out for much longer. “You kiss your mom with that mouth?” he asked, almost taunting him.

And then, Finn went to punch him again, which Bellamy took as a way to push him away, hopefully knocking him down a couple of pegs while doing so. “You’re fucking lucky I let Clarke believe that you’re faithful to her physically, you fucking pig.” Bellamy spat, kicking him.

Bellamy knew that this was his anger talking. Because Bellamy had a connection to Clarke that no one knew existed except for him. Clarke was his mate. And this fucker was using his mate and it’s gone on long enough.

Finn glared when Bellamy talked about his unfaithfulness. He took the chance to kick Bellamy in the stomach as hard as he could. Almost everyone was shocked when Bellamy didn’t move an inch, yet no one gasped when Bellamy’s fist went flying.

It honestly took everything in Bellamy to stop from growling in pain when the younger (idiotic) boy kicked him. His fist did his talking as he beat Finn’s face in. Now it was more because this fucker was cheating on his mate. His Princess. He even stole the nickname from him, turning it into a sweet thing to get her to fall head over heels for him. It was sweet on its own.

(He would never tell Clarke but the nickname came from when he first saw her and she was wearing a sundress and standing up for Murphy on the playground. He responded in ‘My kind of Princess’ because of the unit they were doing.)

He heard his sisters pleas and Murphy’s grunts to get him off the football player. None of them were working. Not how they usually do.

Maybe because Clarke was involved and he had already proven that he was a monster to everyone (he decided that he should probably go all the way if he was doing it) but when Bellamy heard her concerned voice, his vision came back. His eyes set on the boy in front of him, on the ground.

 

Bellamy was 20, almost 21. He could get arrested for the assault. But technically Finn started it, and he would have multiple witnesses. But he kept pounding. That was until he felt small hands on his bicep with a plea in a begging voice. “Bellamy, please… stop. You’ll kill him.”

He noticed that Finn wasn’t moving. Or he was. Just very slowly. His punches stopped when he heard Clarke whispering in his ear, begging him to take her home.

Finn took a deep breath in when Bellamy got off of him, backing himself into the fence. He almost killed him. God, Bellamy might kill someone if they hurt her.

He shook his head as some people, including Clarke, went to see if Finn was okay. He felt horrible. He knew he was a monster. Clarke needed to stay away from him. Like, she needed to forget everything she knew about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is a little longer. I'll be doing weekly updates after this chapter. A chapter per week on Wednesdays.


	3. Chapter 3

As Bellamy got carried away in his head, Finn stood, pushing Clarke back. “What the hell, Clarke? First, you come back with him, then you let him beat me?” the brunette male was drunk, more than she thought he was. But that did not give him the right to put his hands on her.

Right before she was about the release a load of curse words on him, Murphy swung his arm at Finn before Miller pulled him back. Murphy was her best friend from when she was little. Before the Blake’s came known, it was just Murphy, Wells, and her. They were the trio everyone was jealous of. While she and Wells knew each other from their parents, Murphy latched onto her when she punched a kid for teasing him for only having one front tooth.

(Wells and Murphy aren’t that great of friends anymore, not since Wells got more sophisticated and cared more about his grades and image for his future. They had a fight and Thelonious kicked Murphy out for not keeping his mouth shut. Clarke offered him shelter but he declined. Now he's living with the Blake’s. Another reason Clarke sees Bellamy so often.)

Finn spat out some blood and Clarke almost surged forward to help her boyfriend. He held out his hand to Clarke, almost warning her to stay back. It was a sweet offer, she thought. He was trying to keep his temper down so he wouldn’t risk putting his hands on her again. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Let Bellamy bring you home.”

It shouldn’t have shocked her that bad. Not that he wanted her to go home, but it did. More or less he volunteered Bellamy for it. But part of her knew that he just wanted her gone. She looked to her old friend who had stormed out of the party, Wells and Miller following him. Her gaze soon landed on the Blake’s, who was standing by the fence.

Octavia was trying to comfort him, it seemed, but failing. When she knew she failed, she got mad and stormed out of the gate with to find Murphy. She went over to the drink table and grabbed two bottles of water and went to Bellamy.

He didn’t seem to acknowledge her presence, just looking down to the blood on his hands. Her eyes searched the crowd to find her boyfriend. What she saw hurt her. He was smiling up to a girl that was cleaning his wounds. It was times like these that she wished her sister was her so they could beat him up together. It was really sad that Rae was 6 hours away.

But Bellamy covered that. So she smiled and looked over to Bellamy, who was still just scowling at his hands. And so she cracked open one of the bottles and poured it on his hands, washing the blood off.

His eyes shot in confusion to her as she sat the bottles down and took his callused fingers and squeezed them. “Do you wanna tell me the reason my boyfriend took, not one, but two beatings from you tonight?” she asked, giving him a small smile.  

He stayed quiet, telling her that he really didn’t want to talk about it. Or that he really didn’t want to talk. One of the two. But she still made more progress than Octavia. She was proud of that.

“Do you remember…” she started, waiting for him to look at her to continue, “When I invited Octavia to a weekend in the lodge a couple of summers ago and she brought you along-“

Bellamy chuckled, “no, I went with her voluntarily to make sure nothing would happen to her.” He corrected, sending a grin her way. She didn’t want to say that it made her heart flip, but it did.

“Overprotective bastard,” she whispered, sharing his grin before she continued, “anyway… Senior week, Mom let me and Raven have it so we invited everyone else besides you.” She teased, smirking almost at him. She would love for him to come up there with them.

He raised his eyebrow at her. “You do realize, me and Finn in the same house for a week is going to cause some problems…” he said, pointing over to the boy that had a girl practically drooling on him.

Clarke just got hurt at the image. That she wasn’t good enough for him. She wasn’t jealous. No, because she was going to break up with him tomorrow anyway. She had gotten tired of feeling used by him. “He’s not coming… don’t expect him in my life anymore either.”

Bellamy stiffened, it made her very confused, but he relaxed and bumped shoulders with her. “Good for you, Princess.” He said, with a genuine smile on his smile. A moment of silence went by as they stood, watching the party go on. He coughed, getting her attention, “I should probably tell you what happened.

And so, he explained everything that happened, trying not to call himself a monster while he was talking to her. She had taken them out to his truck as he did so. She didn’t want to be around drunk teenagers more than she had to.

They sat in his truck for a while, slowly warming up. They talked about anything, not just what happened at the party. Clarke was starting to wonder why she didn’t talk to Bellamy before. Sure, he was an asshole, but he was incredibly sweet. He shared stories of his little sister and Murphy (more so embarrassing ones)

As they sat in his truck, talking and teasing each other, something in her clicked. Like something that has been hidden from her for a long time. It happened once when his hand ran across her back as she was crawling in his lifted truck. Then next was when he learned to get something out of the glove box. (No Condoms fell out so she was thankful, but she was confused at why that relieved her.)

Any time he touched her, her body would ignite. She was confused at why this was happening. Why was Bellamy Blake, the guy who argued with her any chance he got, the guy who made her scream into a pillow with his god damn smirk, the guy who made her wish she could be in control of her hormones, making her heart explode?

She knew Bellamy could hear her super-fast heartbeat, his ear would twitch anytime she took an intake of breath. He never said anything, which infuriated her. He was being sweet and kind, and she loved it. And that’s why she hated it. She couldn’t love Bellamy Blake. He was her best friend’s brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short. Hope you enjoy!! Show your love if want! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy Blake was not one for drama, even though, knowing the Griffins and the Jaha’s it was hard to stay away from it. After he took Clarke home, he stayed until they both fell asleep on the couch while watching Fuller House.

When they woke, he had an arm around her waist as he was settled between her legs. His head was on her lower stomach and her hands were in his hair, keeping in there. He would have smiled and gone back to sleep but his sister and Wells were there, giggling and making a fuss about their position.

He heard Clarke stir and pushed himself off of her to throw a pillow his sister and Wells. Now that he looked at it, the younger Jaha didn’t seem to happy that Bellamy was sleeping with Clarke. It made his pride grow even bigger.

He could hear Clarke's nervous heartbeat coming so he stood and slipped his shoes on to push the people intruding their sleep into the kitchen. When Octavia opened her mouth to retort to him, he shushed it and continued to walk. “Ask us about it over breakfast that you two are going to make since you woke us up.” He grumbled before walking out without another word.

He heard them sigh before finding something to cook. He smiled and sat down next to an embarrassed Clarke who was looking through her phone. He watched her swipe and click away at the screen before finally getting curious at what she was freaking out about.

Bellamy smiled when he saw a screen full of miscalls from Finn Collins which she had renamed to be ‘FCKBOI COLLins’. It was nice to know that she was standing up for herself. He barely understood her to muffle when she did. “I broke up with him… through text. And everyone in the group chat is freaking out about the picture I sent them last night…”

His hand shot up to her phone to scroll through the phone. She sent it through Snapchat, so the picture wasn’t there, so he couldn’t see what they did. Finn had sent her multiple messages, asking her what she was doing, and why she was breaking up with him. It made him roll his eyes. “We can be idiotic but were not stupid. I have no condoms on me and I doubt you would risk your mom seeing you with any.”

He knew she believed him because her heartbeat slowed and she looked up at him. So he continued, “and besides, Princess. If we were ever going to have sex, I would have to be sober so I can remember what Heaven looks like.”

He heard a choke from the kitchen and a bottle break. He turned to see Clarke blushing but she had a look on her face like she was challenging him. He loved it.

Bellamy Blake loved this side of Clarke. The one who challenged him. The one who argued with him. “It’s going to take a lot more than a couple of pick-up lines and a night alone together to get heaven in bed, Blake.” She whispered in his ear. Then she sprung to her feet and went upstairs as if nothing happened.

 

Breakfast was just explaining everything to everyone. Clarke didn’t say anything about werewolves, she just said that Bellamy took her home and they stayed up to the wee hours watching Fuller House. It was true. They still had to talk about the picture that is a very vague memory to both of them. He couldn’t stop thinking about taking off the low cut t-shirt she must have worn to tease him.

Bellamy had opened the group chat so he could see the picture. That moment would be the time in the anime he would get a nosebleed. After seeing the picture they both seemed to remember what happened. Halfway through the season of Fuller House, she proposed that he help her break up with Finn. She put lipstick marks on his neck, which had been teasing enough, but she wanted to take it a step further. She took her shirt off and took a picture. He didn’t remember what he had done next but he was sure that since they woke up, clothed, that he didn’t do anything.

And in her drunken state, she didn’t send it ‘FCKBOi COLLins’ she sent it to ‘FCkInG IDioTS’. The group that Jasper had made. So their friends (Raven, O, Wells, Murphy, Monty, Miller, and Jasper) had seen that Bellamy’s face was pressed into her boobs as her lipstick scattered his shoulders.

Awkward conversation at the table with Clarke’s figurative brother and his literal sister.

“So you’re fucking,” Octavia pointed to the blonde beside him than to him. He heard Wells choke. He laughed before Clarke hit him in the side.

Bellamy shook his head, “no, were not O, and if we were why would I tell you?” he countered earning another punch from Clarke. He growled in pain but it turned into a laugh.

“We aren’t O. I haven’t even kissed your brother… On the lips that is,” she said. Her heartbeat increased and he noticed that she pressed her legs together. He smirked thinking back to the picture they took last night. He still felt some of the oil from her lipstick on his back. 

Wells rolled his eyes, smiling though, “maybe you haven’t kissed him, but you definitely have thought about it.” He smirked, throwing some bacon over to her. She gasped and threw it back.

That’s how they spent the morning. Talking and lounging around the Griffin home.

 

It was around noon when there was a bang on the door.

Bellamy went home to take a shower and pick up the rest of the group. After he had gotten everyone, he took them back to Clarke’s house and let them usher Clarke with questions. Or at least Monty and Jasper bombarded her. Murphy was brooding in the corner because of it and Miller had simply asked him.

The banging got louder, followed with a muffled grunt of Clarke's name. When Clarke stood, Bellamy pushed her back on the couch before going to answer the door himself. He rolled his eyes as he heard footsteps behind him.

He opened the door to get a phone shoved in his face. “What the hell is this!”

He grunted, pushing the boy's hand away. “I don’t want your phone in my face idiot. And you should know what that is. It’s a break-up text because you’re a fucking cheater.” Clarke scooted in front of Bellamy, trying to push him back in the house. He was having none of it.

Finn’s gaze softened when he saw Clarke. “Baby… please tell me you aren’t leaving me,” he whispered, holding her hips when she faced him. Clarke didn’t push him away immediately, which made Bellamy’s blood boil.

Clarke frowned, her brow furrowing before all of them heard the front gate slam shut.

“Finn!”

Ravens excited voice rang through the front yard. Clarke stepped away from Finn, falling into Bellamy’s back. He ran a hand over her arms as she watched her sister run up to the porch and kiss her ex-boyfriend.

He felt Clarke freeze. He tried to usher her inside to the other girls. He was going to beat Finn Collins ass.

But oh did he love a feisty girl and Clarke Griffin was one of feisty girl. She pulled away from Bellamy and punched Finn Collins in the face, tears streaming down her face. “Fuck you! Come to my house, trying to talk me back into a relationship when you’re still the fucking cheat you’ve always been!”

He could practically hear both of the Griffin sisters break. Bellamy pulled Raven away from Finn and she ran inside, away from everyone. Bellamy sighed before spotting the Mother Griffin walking into the yard, her smile erupting when she saw Finn.

Clarke backed away from Finn, looking at Bellamy before running after her sister. He let his hand fall from her back as she ran away. Finn poked Bellamy’s chest, “get the hell away from my girlfriend, Blake!”

“From what it looks like, Collins, you were playing both of the sisters so I suggest that you get the hell off of this estate and never contact either one of them again. You’re fucking lucky I don’t beat your ass for making Clarke cry all night long last night!”

Finn stumbled a bit at Bellamy’s demeanor. Bellamy’s eyes swirled blue before he pushed Finn back, almost making the younger boy fall off the porch. His eyes (now blue) locked with Abby before he made his way into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These past few chapters have been introductory chapters so, to get out of that, I decided to do a double update early!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning! There's smut in this chapter. Not explicit.   
> Also, spoiler a little. Clarke and Bellamy both consented to the sex, just an FYI.

Clarke walked into the garage where Raven was working on their dads' old car. She had her hair pulled back and eyes puffy and red. Clarke felt horrible. Even though she wasn’t to blame, Clarke felt guilty.

 “Raven…” Clarke started, very cautiously. She heard a shuffle of feet behind her that couldn’t be anyone but the gangs. She jumped when she heard a car door slam and saw her brunette sister rushing to her.

There was a flash before Raven's hand made contact with her cheek.

That’s when she heard grunts that came from the one and only Murphy behind her. She figured someone was holding him back.

Clarke just let her jaw hand and kept her face pointed away from her sister. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay.

“C-Clarke..” she heard her sister struggle to choke out. 

Raven reached out towards her only to be swatted down by Bellamy’s hand. “Leave her alone Reyes…” he grumbled before putting a hand on the bottom of her back.

Clarke pulled herself away from Bellamy, her eyes dark as she wiped her tears away. “Whatever, don’t blame me because Finn is an idiot and thinks he can have two girls… I didn’t know you were with him,” she turned around only to feel Bellamy’s hand wrapped around her elbow. “I’m fine.” She muttered to him, sending him a pained smile so he would let her go.

He sighed and let her go, letting her walk passed their friends and up to her room.

Clarke would be forever grateful to him for not putting her in a position that she had to explain herself in front of everyone. She knew he wasn’t an asshole. But he was an asshole for making her like him.

 

Clarke hadn’t talked to her sister in a few weeks and it was coming close to Senior week. She knew she had to talk to her but she frankly crossed the line when she touched her. She had no right to.

So instead of having family dinners on Friday like they always did, she either stayed in her room to study for her exams or went out to Polis with a guy named Roan and a girl named Niylah. She had her fake ID and everything (it looked fake but it was easily passed off by Bouncers because of her boobs and waist.

Clarke hadn’t been pulling away from her friends either, she always invited them out with her. Octavia tagged along sometimes (with her fake ID) and Bellamy always came. She assumed it was his protectiveness.

At the moment, she was on the Blake couch, Bellamy’s hand in her hair, threading in and out to work away from the headache fade. She had almost fallen asleep. Tonight was Bellamy’s birthday and she was supposed to distract him while the others decorated the Griffin Estate for his party.

Why _she_ was supposed to distract him, she didn’t know. That’s a lie. She did know why. Everyone thought they liked each other. Bellamy was an attractive guy but she knew that he only saw her as a friend, maybe one-night stand potential.

He hummed before patting her shoulder. “Come on, I got to go get O from Atoms.”

Clarke shook her head, leaning against him more. “Let him bring her home…”

She heard Bellamy sigh deeply, pushing her off of him as softly as he could.  She was getting desperate. He needed to stay until 9 so the group could finish decorating. She was panicking. Fight or flight mode. So, she threw her legs over his lap. She felt him freeze under her.

Their eyes met and she knew that he could see the blush radiating off of her face. “Clarke…” he warned very carefully, his hands hovering above her thighs and she thought it was so frustrating because he wasn’t touching her.

“Stay… Octavia will be fine. She texted me earlier and said that she was going to my house.” She whispered as laid her hands on his shoulders. She knew she just second-guessed herself. Octavia would have told Bellamy if she was going to go to Clarke’s. “Please stay.”

Bellamy looked away from her. She knew he was figuring out whether he _wanted_ to believe her or not. So she pulled her out her last resort. “Let me give you your birthday present,” she choked out, her nails digging into his shoulder.

It made Bellamy fucking spring to life, his hands dropping to her thighs as he possessively growled. It was fucking hot and it made Clarke shiver. She hasn’t been laid in months. She hadn’t gotten that far with Niylah yet.  

She just knew that Bellamy would fuck her until she couldn’t walk anymore. And honestly, she was so ready for it. But Bellamy calmed down, one of his hands going up to caress her back and the other rubbing her thigh.

“What is it Clarke?” he asked, looking up at her, his eyes swirling from brown to blue almost every beat. It was like he was trying to control something. She loved it. So she leaned down and planted her lips to his, making little note that he was now gripping her thigh.

Everything happened in a blur. First, it was her shirt, then his pants. Soon after came her bra and his own shirt and she was pressed against his kitchen counter. Her shorts and panties came off last, while he ran to go get a condom.

Needless to say, he was surprised when he came back to her legs wide open, just waiting for him.

She was tightening around him when her phone started to ring a familiar tune of a default apple cellphone. She whined when he stopped and looked at her, his eyes now shifting to brown as he faltered.

He had been grunting her name and ‘princess’ this entire time so she didn’t understand why he looked so shocked to see her. But she put a hand on his shoulder and slowly tried to move. It seemed to make him realize that she had wanted this and he didn’t take her over.

So he leaned forward and started to move in and out again, slowly in a more teasing fashion. She was putty in his hands in minutes.

He helped her clean up and get dressed. They threw their clothes at each other, laughing and playing around.

In the end, they both ended up on the couch, fully clothed and watching _Teen Wolf_ (the movie, not the TV series), laughing at each other. Nothing had changed except Bellamy would press kisses to her neck every so often and his hand never moved from its spot on her thigh. Or when she would shift and her heel would brush over the bulge in his jeans and she would smirk at him.

Bellamy would roll his eyes and press a kiss to her cheek.

He wasn’t her boyfriend, it was too soon. Bellamy told her that she had to live life as a single woman and he was proud that she chose him as her rebound. But he also told her that he would be waiting for heaven to knock on his door again.

 

When 9 o’clock rolled around, Bellamy and Clarke filed out of his truck, laughing about. She knew Bellamy had heard the multiple heartbeats in the house before they arrived at the door. Bellamy's grin was wide as he picked Clarke up and went around to the back of the house, kissing her softly against the tool shed.

She giggled when he kissed behind her ear, not knowing why it was so sensitive. Bellamy pulled back to look at her before his eyes went wide. It concerned her but he shook his head and kissed her again. “Don’t worry about it, Princess. Let’s sneak in,” he whispered and kissing her cheeks.

“You know it's supposed to be a surprise for you?” she sighed, her hands on his shoulders.

He looked up, “I think the gift I got was enough.” Just that simple thing made her light up and she rolled her eyes and pushed against him.

“Octavia will kill me, Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this double update!


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy smiled as he watched his sister and Clarke rush into the lodge that almost all of them missed. After everything with Finn and ending school, they needed a break. (Raven and Clarke especially) He knew that Clarke needed time to process that he was a werewolf.

Raven trudged up beside him, sighing. She was hurting because of the Finn thing too. She wouldn’t let Bellamy in, always saying that Clarke needed comfort too. The two sisters were more worried about each other than themselves. So he left Murphy in charge of Raven and he stayed with Clarke, making sure she wasn’t breaking from all of the information that has been piled onto her.

He felt a disturbing set of eyes on him as he stood in the doorway. It made him shiver. He turned to look to the woods, sniffing. He smelt something off. It wasn’t here before. A fox.

Clarke appeared beside him, her small hand not even coming close to coming around his bicep. Bellamy’s eyes flashed a dangerous blue when they met hers. He noticed it concerned her but she waved it off. His eyes had shifted anytime she touched him. “Come pick your room before you have to have to sleep with the horses, puppy.”

He laughed and walked in with her. She had been calling him Puppy since she found out. It was honestly adorable.

 

As everyone called their rooms (the two owners obviously getting their own bed), Bellamy sat back, making sure that his pack was doing well. He noticed everyone getting into their suits. He almost laughed as Murphy and Miller carried Octavia out the big back doors on their shoulder while O had two bottles of jack in each hand.

As soon as everyone was out, thankfully not noticing him, he relaxed. He didn’t see Clarke go out so he assumed she was up in her room, not wanting to be bothered. He would leave her for now. He walked out to the balcony that was looking down to the others down at the lake.

He intended to go to the hot tub and relax by himself while his sister got drunk off her shit. Solo cup in hand and pants over the rail, he walked to the balcony hot tub, grumbling when he found it was already on. That meant someone was in it.

Then he felt the eyes again and sniffed the scent again. A damned fox. They were nothing but spies to the alpha. That meant he was being observed. That his pack was being observed. Fuck. He had to protect Clarke and his pack.

“Come on in, Bellamy.”

Clarke.

Bellamy smiled, sighing to himself before getting in. She was in her baby blue bikini that she got at the mall that she made him stop it. It looked good on her. Hell, he couldn’t imagine it on anyone else.  

Clarke’s messy bun wobbled as she looked over to the lake where their friends were. He could tell that she had stress all over her. School was out for her and him yet to know what school she planned on attending. Bellamy found himself looking down her body as he sank into the tub heaven. He quickly took a drink when she looked back to him.

She laughed, making his eyes search her face. It looked nice to smile. “What is it Blake?” she asked him. His eyes swirled blue and her smile grew. He knew that she loved it.

“You look hot, Griffin.” He whispered and winked at her. Her face went red before looking out to the Lake again. He smiled, his chest filling with pride to make her blush.

He knew she needed time that she just got out of a relationship. But he knew that she was his, or at least his mate, and it was so god damn hard to resist her. He barely trusted himself around her. And now that she was in front of him, blushing because of something he said, he was only thinking about one thing.

Finn never treated her right.

“He never complimented you, did he?”

Clarke snapped her gaze to him again. He could feel her answer before she said it. “Not towards the end of our relationship,” she said softly, “maybe the first couple weeks of dating… it’s been a while…” she sighed and leaned back into the water jets.

Bellamy grumbled a few curses to the hunter. “You should have broken up with him when he stopped giving you attention, Clarke.” Clarke huffed her response. It was something along the lines of _I know._ Bellamy sighed, dunking his head underwater to pop up beside her. “I’m a shoulder to cry on if you need it,” he offered.

Clarke giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wondered when they had gotten so close. Yeah, he had been there the past few weeks, but he thought she would still hate him. “Yeah I know, Bell…”

_Bell_. He wondered when the nickname sounded like an angels voice when she said it. But no matter. She was trusting him. That was enough.

Then it struck in through his heart when she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. It proceeded with her forehead pressing against where she just kissed. This simple gesture shouldn’t have put him out of commission but it did.

He felt stiff, trying to calm his nerves down. This girl would probably kill him if she kissed him.

~~

He stirred the sauce as his sister waltzed into the kitchen with a man behind her. He frowned. His sister was barely 18, why was she picking up guys that looked older than him. “Octavia…”

“Relax, big brother… This is Lincoln. He does yardwork around the lodge,” she looked around to make sure no one was in sight, “he’s a werewolf from Trikru.”

Bellamy’s brows furrowed. Oh. Trikru. They were the big dogs (no pun intended). They had territory over most of the land. They left Arkadia for the Blake’s and the Kane’s to fight over. But they owned most of the other land around them. Probably the very land that they're on now. The Alpha of Trikru use to own the mountains and snowy parts but to end the war, she let Azgeda keep it. She didn’t like the cold anyway.

Bellamy sized the man up, puffing out his chest before he felt someone jab him in the side. At first, he thought it was Octavia but she was beside Lincoln. His eyes shifted around to meet the pretty blue ones. “Stop acting like the big bad wolf,” she smirked the looked over to Octavia and Lincoln’s tense positions.

He couldn’t help but laugh at them. Octavia just spilled that all three of them were werewolves and Clarke had heard it. He watched as Clarke stole a piece of garlic bread and rushed out of Bellamy's reach before he could take it away from her.

He heard Lincoln clear his throat, obviously confused at why Clarke hadn’t freaked out. Clarke giggled at him from her position on the bar stool. She continued to munch away at the bread.

“Ms. Griffi-“ she interrupted him with a cough. Bellamy smirked. She hated formalities. “I mean, Clarke. You heard what Octavia said, correct?”

Clarke nodded and reached towards Bellamy for another piece of bread only to be swatted with a spoon. She grumbled at Bellamy before looking to the two that looked like confused Puppies.

So she explained.

“Well… someone couldn’t keep his tail in his pants.”

“Fuck off Griffin!”

Clarke giggled again and leaned back into her chair.

Octavia shook her head, trying to process what was happening. Bellamy looked over to his sister, sighing. “The night I almost lost control on Collins? Yeah…” He watched as Clarke shook her head. Finn was her first ‘love’. He knew it was a horrible way to burn out.

“So… she knew you were a werewolf for… for weeks?” Octavia asked, looking at the two. Bellamy nodded, looking over to Clarke who had a wide grin on her face. He knew what was coming. He couldn’t even groan before she spoke.

“He prefers lycanthrope.”

The other werewolves turned confused, now looking at the human girl in the room.

“Fuck you, Griffin!” He groaned and through a piece of garlic bread at her. Her grin widened as she caught it. He was just walking into her traps.

“Oh, I know you want to, sweetie. But please, your sister is in the room.” She said before nibbling on the bread.

His face erupted in a flush. He was thankful for his tanned skin because his blush was barely noticeable. But his sister caught on and smirked at him. He hated it because Clarke was just teasing him. A friendly tease and he would never get to see her beautiful body again because she thought of him as just a fucking friend.

“You have no idea, Princess…” he shot back, turning to stir the noodles. He felt her heartbeat quicken, making his. He was getting hope. That was a bad thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke was going to kill Murphy.

Like seriously.

She had a washcloth over her breast and her old underwear on as she marched into the second-floor den. Now, she knew she probably should have gone to her room while no one was watching, but she just was fueled by rage. He had shut the hot water off from the boiler, stolen her dirty clothes beside her underwear, put temporary dye in her shampoo, and on top of all that, he took every towel except for a washcloth.

She stopped when she saw _all_ of the boys in the living room. As Murphy was laughing his ass off, she noticed Wells’s eyes flying across her body and suddenly she felt very exposed. She knew Wells had a crush on her and felt so damn weird with his eyes all over her. But he looked away and she could breathe again.

She noticed that Bellamy had hit him and Murphy and walking over to her to put his hoodie over her. She blushed. He was so kind. She hated it. She hated that she was falling for him. “Bellamy…”

“Go get dressed, I’ll deal with Murphy, Princess.” He whispered to her and kissed her forehead, “keep the hoodie on.” He whispered it in her ear and she felt so fucking hot now. It was well hot.

She only nodded, her mouth now dry as she walked back to her room. God, he made her so fucking horny sometimes. He heard distant yells of pain then Bellamy walking into the hallway.

Their eyes met. His swirled blue as he took her in. It made her shift a little but it wasn’t uncomfortable shift like it was when Wells was looking at her. She watched his eyes turn an even brighter blue.

“Go to your room.” Bellamy’s voice was croaky and it sounded so fucking hot.

Before she could stop herself, she said, “Are you coming?” she reached for him, grabbing onto his shirt.

Bellamy pushed her against the wall, dipping his head down to attach their lips. She never felt happier to be kissed. It felt so different than when Finn kissed her or when Niylah kissed her.

His hands went to cup her cheeks and she felt like she was in heaven. She never wanted it to end.

When they pulled away his pupils were so dilated she could barely see the blue in them. She couldn’t believe that she did that to him.

He sighed and kissed her cheek, “go get dressed, Princess… I’ll see you in a minute…”

Clarke smiled and nodded, “right.”

 

Clarke relaxed on the poolside as Murphy and Bellamy wrestled for the basketball. She sighed, boys will be boys. Wells sat beside her, his hands twisting each other. He was nervous.

“Look… Clarke…”

She shook her head, “stop. I know you’re sorry. And I really don’t want anything to change, between us. But you have to understand that I don’t see you like that.”

She watched Wells falter. She noticed almost all of their friends look their way. So all of them were werewolves. She would confront them later, but right now she was breaking her best friend’s heart. “Clarke…”

“I don’t want anything to change… Okay? You’re still my best friend. I just…. I like someone else, and it’s way too early for me to move on anyway…” she whispered, hugging him close. While she was hugging him, she locked eyes with Bellamy.

She was also telling him this. She liked him like she really fucking liked him. But she still figures out her feelings. Yes, that night was amazing and she wanted it again, but she still had an attachment to Finn and she was curious about her other options. It wasn’t fair to Bellamy, and she didn’t want to fuck up what she could have with him.

Bellamy gave her a small smile like he understood. She was internally grateful. She felt Wells nod and hug her back. “I understand, Clarke. I knew I would never be able to have you more than a friend.”

“Best friend, you mean,” she corrected him and kissed his cheek. “I love you, okay? Just not the way you want me too.”

Wells nodded and pushed Clarke into the water. She squealed as she was lifted in the air by Murphy, throwing her across the room. His hands were callused and he was impeccably strong. It made Clarke wonder if he really was the same as Lincoln, O, and Bellamy.

She didn’t get much time to think before she was dunked under water from her best friend. She rolled her eyes underwater and popped back up on the surface. She found Bellamy watching her and she couldn’t help but to blush. She really did like him, just… she needed time.

Bellamy splashed her then dunked his head underwater to swim away.

Shit.

_I love him._


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy sighed at his sister as she rounded up their pack in the living room. She was obviously going to tell everyone that Clarke knew their secret and that it was okay because they could trust her.

That is until Murphy trudged in with Clarke behind him.

He watched as her eyes flashed in confusion, then a little hurt before she turned on her heel to go back in her room. He could feel the betrayal she felt. He felt bad but he needed to give her space. She needed time and if he was constantly at her side he wouldn’t be able to let her have the space she needed.

Bellamy shrunk in the couch, hating the pain he felt in his heart. He heard Raven sigh beside him, crossing her arms at Octavia.

He watched his sister, wave around like she was lost of words. He sighed and stood, motioning for Octavia to sit. “Okay look, Clarke knows that me, O, and Lincoln are werewolves. She's known about me for a while, I haven’t told her about you guys. You need to tell her yourselves. But keeping this from her isn’t going to do any good when there a fox outside, spying on us. She’s in enough danger with knowing that I’m an alpha. You guys need to tell her. You know what she has in her…” He glanced at Raven, noticing her hard, stern face. Raven was upset at Clarke but she was worried for her little sister, he could tell.

Bellamy let out a sigh, “but it's your secrets. I can’t tell you to expose yourself. Just be on edge for that fox outside. We already have Lincoln from a different pack. Be careful what you do with the humans that are here. Jasper, Wells… they don’t know.” His eyes scanned around the room, locking eyes with each member of his pack. “Murphy, Monty, Miller, Raven, Octavia… I mean it. Don’t die.”

“So! What’s going on between you and my sister?” Raven asked as she sank into the couch beside him. He rolled his eyes and hit the circle button repeatedly to kill Jasper.

Raven's question distracted Jasper, letting Bellamy kill his character (that was way overpowered in his opinion). Bellamy cheered and looked over to the witch. “To answer your question, nothing. I’m just comforting her. She needs time and space before she even thinks about being with someone else… We have both talked about it.”

Ravens face lit up in aw before it went back to her usual mischievous smile, looking for trouble. He rolled his eyes and tossed the remote back to Jasper, who pouted. “Rematch!” he yelled.

“Can’t, I’m going to town with O so I can keep an eye on her and Lincoln. And yes, Raven. Clarke is coming with me. She knows her way around town.” Bellamy said, standing up to stretch. “See ya,” he waved with two fingers as he went to get ready for his trip to town.

Bellamy felt weird honestly. He kept looking behind him as Clarke dragged him around town. He hasn’t seen O and Lincoln for a while and he was not having it. Clarke was obviously covering for her friend. But moreover, he felt like someone was preying on her and he was more worried about that then not seeing his sister.

Bellamy kept her close when they walked through the crowds at Market Street, making it look like they were together to get prying eyes to look away from her. She took him to multiple stores, pulling him along, bag after bag. She had gotten a souvenir for everyone on the trip. He thought it was sweet of her.

The eventually met up with Octavia and Lincoln for lunch at Lincoln’s family’s dinner. Clarke talked big about it, saying that it was better than her dads cooking. Bellamy had to try it now.

As he sat across from his sister, he studied her. What happened to Atom. She had been all over him while she was in school now shes with this guy?

Lincoln was pulled into cooking for them so he wasn’t at the table so Bellamy figured it was okay to talk about it. “So what happened to that Atom kid?”

He saw Octavia visibly stiffen and heard Clarke burst out laughing. “I told you he would ask about it!” Clarke announced before Octavia dug through her purse to give Clarke a 20.

“You betted that I wouldn’t ask about a guy you were all over not even a month ago?” Bellamy looked at his sister like she was stupid. Her face was tinted pink and Clarke was clutching Bellamy’s arm so she could try to stop from laughing. It was funny, it almost made Bellamy chuckle a few times.

“I was hoping that Clarke would distract you from it…” Octavia glared at her friend who had finally calmed down only to burn red again. Bellamy narrowed his eyes at his sister.

“Sure, Clarke can distract me from doing things, but you’re my sister and your life is always on my mind.” He was partly teasing Clarke. She was so easy to tease. She’s distracted him many times when she needed to.

Clarke punched him in the arm, “fucking asshole!”

Lunch went great, Lincoln truly did cook better than Jake. Clarke insisted that the go get things for hiking. Octavia talked Lincoln into going to get some wine coolers and Vodka, both of the boys were wary that Octavia would be drinking. He tried to talk her out of it. She responded with, “Either we buy it legally with our friend who is 21 or Clarke and me go in there with our fake ID’s,” to which Clarke nodded and smirked at him.

Both Lincoln and Bellamy agreed it would be better than seeing the two girls flirt with the young cashier who looked desperate to get into the sex life. So Lincoln went in and bought some liquor and Bellamy bought some cigarettes, for himself. God knows he needs some to get through tomorrow with a Drunk Clarke.

After shopping for supplies for their impromptu hiking trip. Clarke and Octavia trudged home, carrying most of their bags, not letting the boys take them. It was cute, but every time they stopped to rest (they were hiking up a mountain road with at least 10 pounds of supplies in one bag, give them a break) Bellamy would grab a bag to help them out.

They got into the house and the girls immediately dropped the stuff and collapsed on the couch. Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh as he sorted through the stuff they got. They planned to stay the night in the woods so they could have a good time. Lincoln said he knew if a good spot they could set up camp at and he felt like this was going to be a good friendship.

As everyone made their way to their rooms, Clarke began to clean up. Lincoln tried to tell Clarke to go to bed but she wanted to stay up and clean. Bellamy told Lincoln that he would stay up with her, make sure she went to bed. He sat on the couch as Clarke turned on some music so she could clean. Bellamy just watched her for a while as she moved around him, grabbing glasses and trash.

Bellamy grabbed her arms as she bent down in front of him. “Stop cleaning and sit down for a bit.” He noticed that she blushed, looking him in the eye.

“It seems like your trying to distract me now,” she whispered and he had to be honest, his heartbeat rose and so did his dick.

He smirked and kissed her cheek, “it also seems like you want to go back on your word from the other day. I thought you wanted time?”

He saw Clarke’s face twist trying to think of those words she said. Bellamy smirked as she shook her head, “Fuck time…” His hands went to find her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

“I thought you wanted to fuck me?” he whispered in her ear as she rocked into his hips. He gripped her hips, laying his head on her shoulder. She took off her gloves and put her hands in his hair.

“Is every one asleep?” she asked, ignoring his question. Bellamy nodded and started to pull her tank top off, kissing her neck. Clarke moaned into his hair. It was a soft moan but it was still a moan. She made him do things that no other girls could.

“Fuck Princess…” He whispered moving his hands to her pants button. Then he heard someone coming down the stairs so he moved to get up only for her to push him back down so she could kiss him.

Bellamy let out a groan, hopefully, loud enough to warn anyone off. He leaned into her lips and continued to unbutton her jeans. Clarke let out a whimper before pulling away from him, “I pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

His entire body stopped when she said that. Fuck. Fuck, Fuck. What was he supposed to say? Yeah, he fucking loves her, but it's better if she stays away from him. Before he could stop himself, he responded. “I’ve never known how much I needed you to say those words to me.”

Clarke blushed and sat back, almost waiting. He kissed her lips sweetly, wanting to drown in her scent at the moment. But she needed to hear it almost as much as he did. “I have been in love with you for a while now, Princess.”

Clarke seemed to beam before unzipping her jeans and work her way out of them.

It was hot. If he wasn’t already in love with her, he would be falling down a one way street to Clarksville. He threw her on the couch, kissing down her body and finally reaching the heat that was calling for him. As he slowly pulled her black cotton panties down her long legs, he heard a sniffle and he knew it was from the person who came downstairs. But he didn’t care. Clarke was in front of him, practically begging him to make love to her.

So he went down on her, taking in every fucking juice she had to offer. Then he fucked her hard against the sofa. Then against the window, which she thought was embarrassing but it made her cum even faster knowing they could be seen.

Then he took her out into the cold air to the hot tub and properly let her ride him. He let her set the pace and everything. He came first. It wasn’t as humiliating because he’s made her reach her peak 3 times already and he was really fucking proud of that. A little voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he wasn’t wearing a condom and she most likely wasn’t on birth control. But his argument to that was; she was dating Finn before, maybe she was on birth control.

After she came that final time, she collapsed on his chest, heaving just as he was. “Yeah, Bell… I fucking love you.”

He chuckled at her and kissed her cheek. “I love you too, Princess. I will always love you…” he whispered in her ear, kissing the mark he laid there so long ago. He noticed that it glowed after he nuzzled it.

“I know.” Her voice sounded like it was about to doze off. He smiled to himself and looked up at the sky. “I know Bell.”


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke’s week couldn’t be better. It’s been almost 2 months since her break up with Finn and she’s already jumped Bellamy’s bones again. And this time it wasn’t a one-time thing. Bellamy Blake loved her and she couldn’t be more in love with him.

She pressed her back into Bellamy’s chest sighing deeply. She noticed him smiling in her hair as Jasper and Monty told some elaborate story about the time they got up-tight Clarke (aka Freshie Clarke) to smoke pot and what she did and said afterward.

It wasn’t so embarrassing. She once ran the halls naked on a dare (that Bellamy provided for her). She was an open book now. She didn’t care what people thought of her anymore.

As they sat around the fire that Saturday night, Bellamy’s arms around her waist and his face in her neck as Jasper told a story of how he walked in on Bellamy having sex with a girl named Roma.

Clarke wasn’t even that upset. Bellamy was hot, Clarke knew that. And he was a sex god. It was funny and Bellamy was embarrassed so it was awesome.

“When I walked in, her leg was thrown over his shoulder and-“

Bellamy groaned with his sister. She pushed at his chest. “Go away if you don’t want to hear this Octavia!” Clarke said, leaning forward.

“Why do you even want to know, Clarke?” Raven asked, nodding to where Bellamy’s arm was around her waist. Bellamy watched her eyes before pulling Clarke closer.  

Clarke looked away from Bellamy and to her sister. “Well, My birthday is coming up…” she looked back to Bellamy with a smirk, “I wanna know what I’m going to get.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “well, know you aren’t going to get that.” Clarke rolled her eyes and stood, letting Bellamy’s arms fall off of her.

“If I’m not going to get the rest of the story, I’m going to go to sleep.” She yawned and shook her head. Bellamy tugged on her arm, looking up at her. “I’ll be fine. Stay up with everyone.”

Bellamy smiled and kissed her hand. She smiled and waved to everyone. She heard everyone questioning Bellamy and she smirked. Exactly why she wanted to leave.

As she took her pants off to change into her PJs, she heard someone come up from her behind her. She laughed softly, “Bell, stop… You know I can hear you.” She smiled and turned, only to be struck in the head with a rock.

She woke up in a dark musty room. She sneered at the smell of blood. Where the hell was she?

She tugged at her hands which seemed to be tied to something. Her eyes shot open when she realized that she was chained. She tugged at her hands harder only to feel the cuffs dig into her wrist.

“Bellamy!” she yelled out, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark. “Guys! This isn’t funny. Please let me out!”

“Clarke?”

“Who's there!?” she yelled, looking around the room before she saw a figure standing against a wall in front of her.

“Clarke just focus. Pull on the chains. You have to get out of here, break the chains…” the figured pleaded with her.

Clarke tugged again, not seeming to be able to break the chains. She let out a whine as the metal bored into her flesh. “I can’t! Where am I?”

“That doesn’t matter, sweetheart. You have to get back to Bellamy, alright? He’ll tell you everything. Just keep trying to get out.”

Clarke recognized that voice. Her heart throbbed at the thought of it. “Dad? Dad, what's going on!? Why am I chained up?”

“Sweetheart, stay calm they can hear us…” Jake informed her before a loud bang happened outside the door that she was now noticing was in front of her. “Clarke, don’t tell them anything about Bellamy, alright? Nothing!”

She nodded, her eyes adjusting to the darkness finally to see her dad. We were badly beaten, blood all over his face. She almost let out a sob.

The door finally opened, showing an almost frail looking woman. She looks like she had starved herself or something. The woman entered, her heels clicking against the concrete. Her head was decorated with a beautiful golden band with spikes, making her seem like some kind of queen. She walked right over to Clarke, holding a caliber with no bullets in it and one silver bullet. Clarke gulped.

“Hello, darling… how are you?” she asked with a wry smile. Clarke almost mistook it for a smirk. Clarke didn’t speak, but she did make eye contact with the woman. The woman laughed, snarling at her. “I can smell his scent on you from here!”

Before Clarke could even blink, the woman gripped onto Clarke’s throat. “Tell me, little girl, where is Bellamy Blake!” the woman growled as her eyes swirled with a deep blue. It made Clarke snicker even though she was being choked.

“Why?” she countered, her voice strong even though her lungs were about to burst. “Why do you need my puppy? You going to shoot him with that silver bullet right there?”

Clarke growled back at the woman who seemed to falter in her torture. Clarke was nearly bursting at the seams, pulling and cracking the chains on her wrist and ankles.

She saw a flash and the woman in front of her had a look of terror on her. The frail woman backed away slowly as Clarke pulled her chains from the wall. Her own voice scared her when she spoke. “Why is an alpha scared of me? Maybe she can’t shift…”

A few guards came into the room to hold Clarke back. She growled, trying to get away from them. Then…

_ Bang. . . _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I lost the file for this story and I finally found it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be a little triggering towards the end, nothing too drastic.

Bellamy didn’t sleep that night, but he did stay in his tent.  _ Their  _ tent. If he didn’t, his friends would worry about him more than they would worry about Clarke.

So he crawled out of the small tent when he saw sunlight. He had heavy bags under his eyes and the world was crashing onto his shoulders. He began to pack up his tent. A little bit later, he saw his friends filling out of their tents and doing the same.

Everyone was soon gathered in a circle as they waited for the last occupant to the tent to be let down to get out. But it didn’t seem like he was coming out.

Bellamy eventually got aggravated and banged into the one-man tent. He wasn’t here.

“Wells!?” he yelled, pushing his way out to look around in the brush. “Fucking idiot. He went out to look for Clarke by himself… Miller, Monty, go look for him the rest of us will go out and search for Clarke.”

His eyes met his sisters. They were a mix of sad and worry in zxxthem. He wanted nothing but to wipe it away. But her best friend was missing. And some of that worry was for him. He knew she saw the bags under his eyes. He knew that she didn’t sleep last night either.

“Jasper… we will explain everything later, don’t freak out…” Monty’s voice brought his out of his thought. Miller was stripping down to his underwear. Bellamy scowled. Monty soon left his best friend before doing the same as Miller and shifting.

Raven began pulling things from a void which shocked Jasper even more. “I’ll work on a locating spell… Jasper can stay back and help me. You guys will be faster if you guys just go…” she nodded to Bellamy.

Bellamy nodded and took his clothes off behind a tree and shifted. The rest of his pack (plus Lincoln) followed suit. Raven gave Bellamy Clarke’s shirt so he could track her. Before he could leave, she grabbed onto his neck, making him look at her. “Bring my sister back or we’ll both die.”

Bellamy gave her a curt nod before running off. He would get Clarke back. Even if it costed his life.

Bellamy and the others had been roaming around the forest for a while. Clarke’s trail had gone cold forever ago and Octavia was getting tired. She was a half-breed, born of a human and a werewolf. She couldn’t live in her wolf form. She had to change back soon.

So Bellamy stopped and told Octavia to stay with Lincoln while he and Murphy continue to look for her.

Wonderful plan and all. Except a fox had managed to track them. He cursed himself as he curled around to protect his pack. The fox faltered before shifting before them. It was a beautiful girl, but she wasn’t Clarke. She seemed to be familiar. Maybe Bellamy saw her in the square because she was obviously the one he sensed since they got her.

He shifted back also, looking to Lincoln, silently telling him to take Octavia (who was shifted back and asleep on Lincolns furry back) back to camp. Lincoln understood, nodding a little before running off.

He stuck a hand out for Murphy to stay back. He needed answers before he released Murphy on the girl. “What do you want, Fox?”

The girl shook her head, “my name is Echo, not fox…”

Bellamy deadpanned. She was pretty but she obviously didn’t understand intimidation. He shook his head, making Murphy notice his now relaxed nature. “What do you want,  _ Echo _ ?”

“I know where she is… My pack has her.”

He didn’t know when Murphy had shifted but he now had Echo pinned against a tree. He chuckled. Murphy had always teased Bellamy with how protective of Octavia he was but now he was nearly choking a girl out over Clarke. He had no manners.

“Murphy!” Bellamy yelled, making him falter. “She might have answers to where she is. Let her go and go back to camp. I’ll bring her back. I promise…”

Murphy snarled and Bellamy saw his canines. His eyes were glowing a bright yellow. He tore away from Echo and began walking away. “Whatever.”

“Murphy!” he yelled again, grabbing onto the younger boy. Bellamy met his eyes, glowering at him. “I will get her back. Make sure everything is in order for when I get back with her. Make sure Wells is okay.”

The boy nodded, “I will, Bellamy… Please get her back.”

Echo had explained everything. Clarke was basically being tortured. He knew that she would play dumb to protect him. Sometimes he really hated Clarke's moral judgment.

He grumbled, throwing things around when they returned to the camp they had set up. He felt his canines growing and digging into his lip. Echo was sitting on a box, chewing on some raw meat they had. He looked right at her but somehow he didn’t blame her even though.

She let out a sigh and walked over to him. “Go ahead.”

“What?” he choked, looked at her like she had a second head. What the hell was she talking about?

She looked about as confused as he was. “Your mate is missing.”

Bellamy flinched and nodded, “what the hell does that have to do with it?” He hated that Echo had watched him and Clarke to that extreme where she knew that he had marked Clarke when his packmates didn’t know.

“That means that you need to… you know… release some anger.”

Bellamy didn’t get what she was trying to say. He frowned and shook his head at her. “What?”

Echo gave a sigh and looked up at him, “fine. Let me show you.”

He nodded, sighing before her lips were on his. He froze before pushing the girl away from him. He had been with Clarke maybe two days and someone was already trying to ruin it.

Echo didn’t exactly look hurt, but she frowned. He kinda got the vibe that her old pack used her like that, and she was looking forward to Bellamy using her the same way.

“I-I get that you’re an Omega, but... I’m not going to treat you like a slave…” he coughed, “if you haven’t noticed, my pack doesn’t consist of only were-creatures...” he waved over to where Wells was being treated by Ravens Magic. Echo looked around to the group, quiet. It made the silence between them super awkward.

“And, I rather not cheat on Clarke.”

Echo snapped her gaze to him. He jumped a little at her harsh stare. “No! That’s not what that was. Yes… use me to get the anger out, not cheating…” She explained, not that it helped clear anything up.

“Then why did you kiss me?”

Echo gave a smirk, licking his taste from her lips. “Because I wanted to.” Bellamy gawked at the girl’s confidence. “And besides…” she leaned up to whisper in his ear, “it got your anger away.”

And then she was gone, transformed back into a fox and ran through the forest.

Bellamy was _shook_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, to be honest, Echo is one of my favorite characters. She is obviously complex just the sho did her dirty. I am not a becho shipper, but I do feel like they have good 'chemistry' for their time, like Clexa and BellamyxGina. This isn't a shitpost on Echo, much like Finn is in this story but at least for now, she is an obstacle in the way of Bellamy getting to Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is short. Super super short but the next few chapters are coming up now like now


End file.
